Love in motion
by pieces-of-moi
Summary: Life is confusing. Surrounded by pain and losses, what's the point in falling in love?no one could ever understand me...then HE came and turned my life the other way round...chaos...love...The one thing i would have to sacrifice for you...my heart
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Main Pairing: SasuSaku/ SaiSaku/ ItaSasu…(boy, she catches these guys like fishes)…ahem…to the story…**

"im sorry, i can't see you do this anymore...its-i-i don't know." i cried. i cried so hard. This may be the last time i'll see my pet chihuahua. Laying there so lifeless. It's body slowly getting paler and paler. Every single day when i visit my one and only loving companion, i have to face it while it's eyes are close. Never looking back at me with those bright litted hazel rims again.

" Excuse me, Miss." A voice interrupted me in my depressed reverie.

" WHAT!" I replied, rudely. My pet hate is being interrupted when i'm in the middle of something important or in this case, urgent. 

This, demonstrated quite clearly by a guy casually leaning by the wall behind me, did not seem like a good time to make me mad. i quickly glance at the rude man who was smirking at me. _Smirking_. For some odd reason he looked amused at me.

ok. So i must admit i was over-exaggerating this whole putting-your-pet-to-sleep thing. But come on. It was my PET. My ONLY companion. 

Kookai, who've always had a habit of jumping on me and start barking for no reason whenever i lay my head down on my pillow. 

Kookai, who've always liked to splash in puddles and starts whimpering when a few drops get caught in her eye. 

Kookai, who've always been there when i'm down or alone, lying next to me as i confessed all my little white lies and sad soppy tales. 

This amazing creature has created a huge impact on my life. Especially now as the sleeping animal lies helplessly on a white silky cloth. 

So can you understand why i'm depressed? And to top it all off, this moron behind me is smiling like an idiot. Don't blame me for what i did next, which was to turn around and come face to face with the complete stranger-i'm being nice to even CALL him a stranger...i have better names up my sleeves-and suckerpunched him in the guts.

May i add that i felt _victorious_ when i did that amazing stunt? I have never literally hit/punch/slap or even gone violent on a guy. 

I sighed. 

That poor guy doesn't even know what he's in for this time. Especially when I am MAD.

"OW." He bent down in pain. I scrutinised his face. Yup, anguish was pasted on his face. No injuries(unfortunately), just a bruise.

" That's what you get when Sakura is P-I-S-S-E-D." i yelled, furiously, tears stained on my cheeks. By this time, the few patients who were passing by had stopped and viewed the scene with interest. Heck, even an old granny dropped her walking stick when i punched him and spelled pissed.

" Girl, i don't even know you!" He said, grimacing his bruise.

" EXACTLY!" i said in the same tone i used when i was spelling 'pissed' for him, " So don't you go smirking at ladies that cry for their loved ones."

By this time i was oblivious to my surroundings. I think a nurse fainted while i was screaming. I don't know. Maybe.

"Loved ones?" He looked at my poor chihuahua and looked back me again. Unfortunately, the smirk crept up his lips once again. " Lady?"

And to my disgraced he laughed. LAUGHED.

" Ok,a) this is a HOSTPITAL, not a vet and b) you are SO not a lady-" He paused and smirked and looked from top to bottom at my body. This caused my cheeks to flame up. _Arrogant bastard, _i thought. Fine, if all he wants is a game, then it's a game he gets.

" Hmm...you may be right. I may not be a lady." This time I smirked. " But-"

" -Do you want me to show you whether i'm a guy or a...girl?" I pretended to lift up my shirt, slowly folding the tips of my folds. And i saw to my delight that the moron had his eyes opened real wide. 

_Pervert._

Now i was pretty sure two of the nurses fainted. Oh and the old baa-chan. She was laying hyperventilating on the cold, marble floor. I was surprised that no-one bothered to call for help. Maybe i was more interesting than i thought i was. 

I decided to try my luck as i saw a group of-ahem-teenage boys walk past me. I smirked once again, and continued to lift up my t-shirt. 

Suddenly, i heard a few wolf whistles...and a thump. I turned around and look at the group of males. Two of them fainted...and the rest of them were lying on the floor in a tangle-apparently bumped into a wall in front of them.

Oops.

I guess i took it too far. When i turn back to see the moron. HE apparently recovered from my 'show' and started smirking. AGAIN.

"Hn."His tucked his hands in his pockets. "You're gonna have to try better than that..." and walked away.

"Hrmph." _So that's how it is huh?Make me feel like a loser and then leave me._ I walked back to my lil baby(Kookai) and started crying again.

The stranger/moron/arrogant bastard/guy walked behind a wall where he was out of sight from the young pink-haired girl. He knew who she was. Only the richest girl in the country. But he didn't expect her to act like...THAT. It was just a pet. He lost all his emotions ever since he ran away from home. 

Home. Not home. Nothing was home to him anymore. He was counted as a refugee. Everyday he was escaping. And he'll keep on running away from the hands of his treacherous fake parents. Seeing them on t.v was bad enough. Knowing that soon…he will be found. 

Sighing, he leaned his head against the wall where his view of a small t.v was visible.

"_Sasuke. Sasuke, dear. Please come home. I know you're alive. PLEASE! Everyone, help me find my Sasuke." A tall woman was crying on the screen, a hanky was held beneath her cheeks. A tall man trying to comfort the woman beside her._

'Keh.' Those pathetic parents. He wondered how many bucks did they pay for the teary make-up. Because he knew that if he were to come back to..._them._ They would lock him up in the cellar. AGAIN. And make him marry a whore. No one knew him, and no one will...or so he thought. 

Sasuke thought this...Sakura girl was...cute...and violent. 

But she doesn't know what he wants. And because what he wants is too costly, she will never find out what he have always wanted. Walking out, head down, Sasuke walked to the lift, and pressed the button. Unfortunately, it was already covered with one slender finger.

" Gomen" apologised Sasuke. He looked up and saw a beautiful, slender figure. Her bright hazel eyes shone as she smiled at him and just nodded her head. Towering her by just a few centimetres. He could tell that the lady(yes, he could call her a 'lady' now) was a model. Maybe things are looking up. 

Maybe he will get what he wants. 

Maybe he'd suffered enough. 

Maybe...

_Crash._

"OW!" 

"Oof"

"Eeekk!"

"Gomen, gomen, gomen." The mysterious girl said it all in a rush. " Im sorry, i wasn't looking. I-I-" As she stood up, she accidentally came nose to nose with a tender but firm hard chest. She gasped in shock and quickly regained her composure. In a matter of seconds she knocked her head against something hard and fell facing the cold ground once again. The sharp pain that overwhelmed her back head was excruciating.

Then she heard someone sigh.

Sasuke smirked...This girl...

Man, that hurt. I swear i was not in the mood for this. First i just witnessed Kookai being put down. Then i had my first EVER experience of suckerpunching a jackass. Recieved a very high medical bill from two nurses(i was correct, they DID faint) and the baa-chan that i had caused during my charade with the jerk. It wasn't MY fault. SO not fair. And now THIS. Could the day get any worse?...apparently so...especially when i came face to face with...

" You." Both of us said in unison. Glaring at each other.

" Oh my god. You are such a living nightmare." I burst out. " What do you WANT from me?" i asked, exasperately.

" i never said i wanted anything from a-" He stopped right then and there. That was because my hand had 'accidently' whacked him on the head.

" Rule number 1: Say sorry to a female of my age. 

Rule number 2: Never ATTEMPT to call a female ANY names." I swiped my hands on my khaki mini skirt, signalling that the conversation was finished. 

But before i could as so much turn around, apologise to the other woman and step into the lift, i suddenly found myself PINNED to the wall.

And i was faced with none other than the moron.

His weight was crushing my waist, and his right hand was positioned under my juglar. He wasn't choking me, but he sure wasn't holding me with care.

He leaned forward and whispered in my ear. " Haven't anyone told you...that violence is not the answer?"

It was quite hard for me to retort as i could feel his fingers brushing against my thighs. But i did not want to LOSE to this jerk here. It's still a game...until i say it isn't.

So...

i stuck my tongue out at him and kneed him in his groin.

"Bite me." i said in a fake posh voice.

Sensing that i was still accompanied with another female, i turned around, saw that she was staring open mouth at the scene unfolding her and i shrugged and said " Old school" and turned back to the moron.

He was lying on the floor, in a pathetic heap. Swiftly he was back on his feet.

"Speaking of violence..." he grunted. Now i was found pinned to the wall AGAIN. This was way unfair. And to make things worst, his grip was tighter around me.

Hmph. Showoff.

ok then. Plan B. 

I yelled for security.

" HELPPPP!!!SOMEBODY HELP!!!!" In an instant, five security guards surrounded us. I smiled proudly at my work. and a pair of blood-shot eyes stared back at me. pft. Go on. Be mad. But to my chagraine, he SMIRKED at me.

" I see...so you just yell for security because you ran out of plans?" His eyes were filled with amusement. 

I raised my eyeborws at him. Is he that stupid? " Uhhh...look Mr...that was PART of my plan."

"Sasuke." With that one word, he left me, escaped through a nearby window and i fell to the ground floplessly with security guards flocking me.

Boy, have i had one heck of a day. I've become...violent. But i like it. I REALLY like it.

It's been a few days since my little companion was put down. And not to mention, my encounter with the jerk.

I layed my head back. Breathing in the cool breeze that brushed my shoulders gently. I was leaning against the wall of my balcony. So many things have happened lately.

My parents have left me for the Bahamas to-and I quote-"catch up on our honeymoon". 

Puh-lease.

My Kookai was put down 

I slammed-yeh, slammed-into the moron AGAIN 

I feel SO jinxed with that dude.

The Jerk left me thinking about non-important things… 

My feelings are confused 

Why? Honestly, I don't know. After the few days and that particular encounter with the Jerk, I was left thinking. Too much thinking if you ask me.

**Flashback: Sunday 12.45pm-my '**_**slam**_**-mation' with the moron**

_Ties. Mini-skirts. Scarves. Sweaters. The usual shopping spree that I have every weekend. My attendant was trailing behind me, looking googly-eyed at me. I shuddered. It was bad enough wearing a hideous 5 metre black scarf wrapped around my body and huge bulky sunglasses that covered my top part of my face. So uncomfortable, especially with the guy behind me trying to get closer to me. _

_I remembered thinking; What was WRONG with him? Did he have any taste?_

_I mean, If I were a guy, I wouldn't want to try any moves with a girl that's fully covered in thick, black material and a face that's covered up in full-frontal frames. Seriously. The guy was nuts._

_Enough about the man. My shopping spree wasn't like the usual walk-about-look-and-buy kinda shopping. Neither was it window shopping._

_I had a mission: Buy goodbye honeymoon present for my parents._

_They were leaving in a few hours time and I wanted to get something for them and their trip. Knowing my parents, they wouldn't allow me to go anywhere without my closest advisor, Shin-Yo. So… I dressed up. Thinking I could get away without anyone trailing after me. Boy, was I wrong._

_All of a sudden I heard a male shouted " Security! Find Haruno Sakura and bring her back to the Mansion." Shit. I knew Shin-Yo would soon found out, but I didn't think he would have found out THAT fast._

_I ran. Wrong move. I attracted more attention than what I should have. Suddenly, 5 mall police were on my tail._

" _Get her!"_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_**Hey guys! This is my first ff so please go easy on me. Though tell me if u like it!...or not. But then again, if u don like it…then don't bother reading at all…its just common sense.**_

_**Anywayz, im lookin forward to sum reviews please?(hopeful look)**_

_**Thx…I'll try to update as soon as possible if im happy with my reviews and…beta readers?...i need a few volunteers.**_

_**Please R & R…**_

_**Mwazzies and infinity xoxo's, pieces-of-moi**_


	2. cry of shock

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

**Main pairings-Sasusaku, Itasaku, Saisaku…odd, but not impossible**

**Thx for the reviews but to all those who ARE reading my story but are not reviewing…please do. If you want to continue reading my story ya gotta get typin! But thx again for those 3 FIRST reviewers. You know who you are! Mwazzies…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_All of a sudden I heard a male shouted " Security! Find Haruno Sakura and bring her back to the Mansion." Shit. I knew Shin-Yo would soon found out, but I didn't think he would have found out THAT fast._

_I ran. Wrong move. I attracted more attention than what I should have. Suddenly, 5 mall police were on my tail._

" _Get her!"_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Oh Shit. I cursed. This is not gonna be good. Run. Hide. Run. Hide. _

_RUN. _

_I ran through shoppers, department stores, stacks of clothing and shopkeepers._

_I ran. But I knew I didn't have much time left. _

_Kuso. _

_And there was something else. Something that I never dared tell my parents when I found out I had it._

_The pieces of clothing/blanket that was wrapped around my body was slowly slipping, and my naked form is slowly visible. No. No. Not now._

_My heart was palpitating rapidly. My muscles were tensed and I was losing control over my body. Cold sweat was breaking out of my skin and my mind was losing it's senses. My vision blurred and all I could hear was someone calling my name in the distance. And that was when my legs gave in and I toppled over the floor. The last thing I heard was a male's voice. And a pair of strong arms holding me._

" _Sakura."_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_A tall figure slowly stood up straight. He was viewing the scene unfolding in front of his eyes with interest, as the pink kunoichi sinks to the ground. His first intentions were to run after her and hold her in his own arms. Not that hideous facial-covered ape. _

_But he couldn't. _

_She didn't know who he is. Was. He gave away his first name, but knowing the Harunos, they would have forgotten him. Or what he had done for their daughter. And the sacrifice he had to make just for them. Especially HER._

_The figure uncrossed his feet and took one last look at her. Turned away from the scene. And walked out of the building._

" _Sakura."_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

It had only been a few days after my recovery and the shock that my parents found out I had sneaked out to buy them something.

Not to mention, I was GROUNDED. Yup. Horror of horrors, I am now not allowed to go out of the mansion unless Shin-yo, my advisor is on my tail every minute, everyday, every second. I can't bloody go to the toilet without any privacy!

But my encounter with the 'jerk'?...well lets say it was a surprise encounter…and was far from what an average girl like me expects…

_I opened my eyes and found myself staring at 3 pairs of light blue eyes. Typical. Their eyes were all blue and then came me…the odd one out with green eyes. _

_Wait…them?_

_Mum? Dad? Shin-ho?_

" _Sakura dear." _

" _Sakura."_

" _Sakura-sama."_

_I sat up and looked around. No presents. None at all._

_NOOOOOOO………._

" _Mum, dad im SO sorry. I-i-"_

" _It's alright dear. We understand."_

" _B-but-"_

_This time my parents scooted closer and wrapped their hands around me. The warmth felt so nice._

" _We saw the presents that you went through all the trouble to buy for us."_

_I did? I stared in shock at both of them. And Shin-yo._

" _I did?" I finally voiced out. My mum nodded. And my dad had a tiny smile that crossed his lips. It was rare. Rare for him to even smile at me._

" _Yes, you did dear, and we're so proud of it."_

" _Erm…yeah…your welcome. C-can I take a look at the um present I gave you? I uh sorta forgot after I fainted." It was embarrassing. I mean, who would BELIEVE someone like me? Apparently MY parents did, with what they said next proved it._

" _This." Both of them held up their left hands and showed me an exquisite silver ring with at lease 20 carat silver on it, shaped as a rose on my mums finger and a thorn symbolizing god-knows-what on my dads'._

" _Wow." My eyes were the size of our saucers. Only larger. If that was even possible._

_My mum shifted slightly. " But um, dear. We didn't know WHY you brought this for your 'second' part of the present." I felt my heart dropped when she held up the second part of the present. (Gulp). I looked at Shin-yo and saw a smirk creep up his lips. I remember thinking: Why that little-_

" _Um." I blushed furiously. You would too if your parents. Yes, PARENTS. Held up a packet of condoms. Not any condoms either. Colourful ones with little pink(…PINK) flowers of all kinds._

_I remembered making a mental note to myself:_

_Kill Shin-yo when parents are gone._

_And THAT was a mission._

" _Well?" Oops. I forgot my parents were still eyeing on me for an answer. Think, Sakura, THINK._

_But before I could come up with an excuse. My 'advisor' stepped in and said, " I think Sakura-sama's POINT in this matter is that she wishes you both to have some…fun."_

_Grrr._

_I glared at Shin-yo at gave him my best evil eye. He just grinned._

_AARRGHHH. Why won't guys get the MESSAGE?!?!_

" _Oh…well that's nice of you dear but look our plane is leaving soon. But-" She was cut short personally by moi._

" _Oh it's alright. I'll be fine. Shin-yo here will take GOOD care of me…RIGHT Shin-yo?" I fluttered my eyelashes at him._

_I heard my advisor gulp hard. He knew what he was in for. But there was something else in his eyes. Was it…lust?_

" _Hai, S-S-Sakura S-S-Sama." Geez he make my name sound like I'm a venomous snake._

" _Ok then. Well see you soon, dear." _

" _Yup. Yup." I lead them, well ok, pushed them to the front double doors and slammed the door. Leaving them looking bewildered._

_By the time I heard the screech of the limousine. I stomped up the stairs to my bedroom, echoeing each step as loud as I could._

_BAM!_

_Shin-yo was looking disoriented. He kneeled on the ground with his head bowed. Though there was something un-nerving about him. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on. It was in those eyes. When they looked at her. It was like there was a need to be fulfilled. A need that only SHE could fulfill. And it wasn't priceless. It costs. But she didn't know that it would cost her the most precious thing that she owned._

" _What is WRONG with you? Buying CONDOMS?" I demanded. " Did you know that it would put me in a DEVASTATING situation? I could have been grounded!"_

" _Miss you ARE already grounded." He stood up, looked at me and pointed out._

" _Shut up!"_

_That only encouraged him to move forward. Slowly. Step by step. I was starting to feel uncomfortable._

" _What are you doing?" I called out madly._

"_Nothing." His steps were narrower and he stopped just a few inches away. But then continued walking. Slowly, shuffling along. _

" _W-wha-AAAHHHH."_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

**Thx for the reviews BUT to keep me going I need MORE!!! No I'm not selfish but I need encouragement! You guys have no idea how happy I was to receive those reviews! But please…keep them coming? New ones if possible?...**

**Infinity xoxo's,**

**Pieces-of-moi**


End file.
